


Just Not Today

by imaginecreatebefall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Mechanic Angst Day, F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginecreatebefall/pseuds/imaginecreatebefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being gone for over six months months, whispers enter Camp Jaha that Clarke has been spotted with the Grounders at TonDc. Bellamy forms a group to investigate and to hopefully bring her home. Things with the Grounders go smoothly until the Ice Nation attacks, their primary target being Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution to Doctor Mechanic Angst Day.

Clarke handed Raven’s jacket over to her mother without questioning why, not that it mattered. After taking it from her daughter, Abby’s eyes fell to the jacket in her hands and lost all ability to talk. Clarke’s return after being away for half a year brought her a split second of overwhelming joy followed by an unexpected punch in the gut as the shattered faces behind Clarke only verified that something had gone wrong. The air stolen from Abby couldn’t find a way back into her body as she took Raven’s unmistakable red jacket and held it close to her aching chest while Clarke informed her mother what had happened.

Abby heard the words, but looked straight through Clarke as her daughter sobbed through the events that took place at TonDc. Afterwards, Lexa guided Clarke down the hall to help calm her down while Abby’s feet urged her to head back to her own room to be alone. Her face absent of emotion as people walked by, some smiling and congratulating her on Clarke’s safe return unaware that they were still down a person.

Once in her room, Abby closed the door and pressed her back to it sealing it shut so that no one could follow. Her head wobbled back and forth as she continued to stare out into the nothingness that now filled her room, her emotions unable to catch up to the words that were still swirling through her brain as she replayed everything that had happened the last few days.

 

_Word found its way back to Camp Jaha that Clarke had been seen entering TonDc with Lexa and her guards. At that time, no one in camp knew for certain whether she was a prisoner or not and immediately a group formed headed by Bellamy to peacefully uncover the truth and hopefully bring Clarke back._

_“I’m going,” Raven stated as she hurried into Abby’s room the night before the group planned to leave._

_Abby simply smirked; she already figured this much. She was glad one of them could go since she was needed at the Camp after a sudden breakout of the flu put a dozen of their people under close watch in their newly built hospital wing._

_“It’s not just for you,” Raven went on, poking fun as usual._

_“Keep telling yourself that.”_

_“Hey, Clarke’s my friend.”_

_“I know,” Abby coolly answered._

_Raven rolled her eyes; clearly this little game of theirs would be won by Abby tonight, so instead she changed the subject. “You seem to be handling the fact that Clarke is with the Grounders pretty well.”_

_Abby placed the shirt she was folding away and turned to face Raven. “Honestly, just knowing someone was able to confirm she’s alive was enough for me.”_

_“Really?” Raven replied stepping forward._

_Abby nodded as a grin crept up her face. “Yes, I drove myself mad the first few weeks Clarke was gone. But luckily I had someone by my side reassuring me that Clarke would be fine. That if anyone could make it out there on their own, it was her, and that in time, she would find her way back to us.”_

_“Sounds like a very wise person.”_

_Abby let out a soft chuckle, “they are, very wise.”_

_Raven wrapped her arms around the doctor, her face softening as they locked eyes. “I’m gonna make sure Clarke comes home, I promise.”_

_Abby didn’t say anything in return, she couldn’t. Tears were already beginning to form behind her eyes. Abby may have been older, but Raven had become her rock over these last few months. Raven never let her fear the worst for Clarke. She solidly stood by her side, through even the roughest nights and with each passing day they grew closer until one night they came together, never leaving the others side until now. Abby leaned in taking Raven’s lips welcoming the comfort of her arms as Raven tightened her hold losing themselves in each other one last time before Raven had to leave._

 

Abby had a hard time digesting most of what Clarke had said in the hall, but evidently, the groups’ arrival at TonDc went surprisingly smooth. Indra had greeted them, although she spoke mostly with Octavia while allowing the others to follow behind them. Clarke explained that she was there on her own free will and that she made arrangements to reinstate their truce with the understanding that the Sky People and the Grounders were now a singular group so that what happened at Mount Weather wouldn’t happen again. The group from Camp Jaha was taken back at first, confused at Clarke’s sudden forgiveness with Lexa, but Indra grunted with a crocked grin and stated that Clarke was anything but the forgiving type the first few weeks she had been with them, but things slowly progressed between her and the Grounders and even more so with Lexa it appeared as Abby recalled in a blur Lexa gently guiding Clarke away from her moments earlier.

They all agreed to spend the night in TonDc and return in the morning so that Lexa could finalize the new truce with Abby since she was still the Chancellor. As everyone prepared to leave the next morning, there was an attack from the Ice Nation. They were not pleased with the way Lexa had handled Mount Weather either, nor were they happy with the Commander’s continued alliance with the Sky People after she originally cut ties with them. They purposely waited until Lexa was far away from Clarke to attack, their first target of course, being the Sky Leader. What they weren’t expecting as they launched a spear directly toward Clarke was Raven glimpsing up just in time to push Clarke out of the way and have the spear rip through her stomach.

There was nothing anyone could do for Raven. She was losing too much blood no matter how much pressure her friends applied and with the battle bursting around them and no form of treatment nearby; Raven’s fate grew dim. The Woods Clan was quick to respond to the attack, limiting many more casualties, but the one they were about to lose equaled thousands in the eyes of the Sky People. Clarke shifted under Raven, placing her head on her lap. She brushed back the jet black strands from her face as she tried to whisper words of encouragement to ease her into the inevitable. Lexa was now close to Clarke’s side keeping her and her friends guarded as they circled around their brave friend. Raven smiled up at them before locking onto Clarke’s eyes, quietly saying something not meant for her before tugging at her jacket. “For Abby,” she husked out as the darkness drew her in.

Raven sacrificed herself for Clarke to keep her promise. Abby tried to smile, but as the blood left her hands from her tight grip on the jacket she sloped down to the ground as her emotions finally came to the surface. She hugged Raven’s jacket close to her heart as her nails began to dig through her skin. The physical pain she caused herself only enhancing her new reality though. The arms that once filled the jacket would no longer wrap around her and bring her love and comfort. Raven’s cocky grin would no longer drive her crazy in every way; her warm sweet breath would no longer send shivers down her body after a long day at work when Raven would sneak under the covers behind her. Abby’s breath caught in her throat as she inhaled the jacket knowing that soon the scent of metal and fresh earth that she had known as only Raven would soon begin to dwindle, clearing her nose hoping to get every last bit of it.

Raven promised Abby she would get Clarke home and she was grateful for her daughters safe return, but as she curled up into a ball in front of the door cradling Raven’s jacket she didn’t know how she would make it through this next great lose in her life without the person who had been her comforting rock these few months, who raised her up in the darkest of days. She knew Raven would want her to find a way through and Abby would, just not today.  


End file.
